


Cupcakes, Cookies and Competition

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baking, Competition, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Cupcakes, Cookies and Competition

“Baby, I am a professional baker. I own a confectionary,” you said, starting a little trash talk with your girlfriend. Penelope was having a bake sale at a local community center to raise money for one of the support groups she ran, and the two of you hand’t been able to have a nice date in a while, so she’d suggested having a bake off. You distinctly remember asking if she was sure about that considering that you were, in fact, a professional. “Inviting over your friends and having them judge is going to end in your swift defeat.”

But she’d already done it. You were in the middle of baking a mess of cupcakes, cookies, and brownies, and your amazing ray of sunshine was never one to pass on a little healthy competition. “Done!” she yelled, turning around and flashing you a brilliant smile that only she could - the kind that could light up even the darkest room. “Pretty Boy, Chocolate Thunder, Jage, my fearless leader, my favorite author in the whole world who makes the best spaghetti ever, and an actual model are on their way.”

Having been dating Penelope for more than a year now, you’d gotten used to her nicknames and the way she spoke of the ones she loved. In order that was Spencer, Derek, JJ, Hotch, Rossi and Emily. 

While you waited for the group of them to arrive, you and Penelope started singing around the apartment while you kept baking. Each of you was making one kind of cupcake, one type of cookie, and one type of brownie. There would be a ton of food, plenty for a taste off with the BAU, and even more for the bake sale tomorrow. 

Finally, Penelope’s friends arrived and started rubbing their hands together. It was early in the morning, which was good for everyone because there was a fuck ton of food to be tasted. “Alright,” you started, your stance indicative of the competition that was about to go down, “Penelope’s got this bake sale tomorrow and of course she needs to make baking a competition.”

“Which I don’t understand,” Spencer said, looking at your girlfriend. “Y/N’s a baker. You’re statistically setting yourself up for failure.”

“I don’t know. Baby girl bakes a lot.” Morgan held his hand out for a fist bump from Penelope.

You were on his opposite side, so you punched him in the arm. “Of course you’d take her side.”

“She is my original baby girl,” he said.

Pursing your lips, you punched him again as everyone took seats around the kitchen. “I’m going to be telling you about all of the things we’ve made without telling you who made them. Everyone has to pick one favorite at the end.”

JJ looked around the table, licking her lips in anticipation. “I am having wicked cramps right now, so my body is ready for this.”

“You too?” you asked, nodding in solidarity. “If all else fails, we have nutella you can eat out of the jar.”

“I don’t have cramps, but can I get in on that too,” Emily asked. As if she even had to ask.

“Okay, my loves.” Penelope started telling everyone about her support group and the bake sale she was doing, coming to your side and pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Just remember, you knew me first.”

“Bullshit,” you laughed, pointing your finger in her face before giving her a kiss. “I’m awesome. Plus, I’m the baker.” Before she could get another word in, you started in on everything the two of you had baked. “First, we’ve made grasshopper cupcakes, chocolate cake with fudge on the inside, mint frosting, and chocolate shavings on top, and the other cupcake is a dark chocolate raspberry curd filled cupcake with some of the raspberry curds whipped into the vanilla frosting on top. My suggestion would be for two people to split everything because if you eat one of everything you’ll probably vomit.”

Hotch laughed through his nose, nearly losing a piece of cupcake in the process, but he and Rossi split, Emily and Morgan split, and JJ and Reid did the same. “Oh my fucking god,” Emily said, taking a bite of the raspberry curd cupcake. “I might die and I’ll be glad to go this way.”

“I love it, but this mint one,” JJ said, closing her eyes and giving a thumbs up. Spencer couldn’t stop making yummy noises. Morgan was in a world of his own, and Hotch and Rossi were having their own fun with you and Penelope, wearing their best possible poker faces. 

Turning around, you grabbed the trays of cookies next and placed one in front of each group of your friends. “Next we have cookies. One is a Twix cookie, a shortbread cookie, a layer of caramel, and a layer of milk chocolate on top. The other is a soft blueberry cookie with a sugar glaze on top.” 

Morgan and Spencer seemed to be a fan of the cookie round, each asking for a second one of their favorites, while JJ and Emily kept foodgasming at their table. Still, Rossi and Hotch said nothing. You could tell they were enjoying themselves, but they wouldn’t give either of you an indication of where their loyalties lay. “And finally is the brownie round, and by “brownie,” we really just mean something that was made in a brownie type pan. Doesn’t have to be chocolate. 

Penelope turned around to grab the last round of food, giving you a kiss on the cheek and whispering that she had Morgan wrapped around her finger. You cut her eyes at her as you started in on the last group of food. “The first one is a coconut bar with chocolate on the bottom and the other is a lemon crumb bar.”

As JJ bit into the lemon bar, her eyes rolled back. “You need a minute alone with the bar, JJ,” you laughed.

“I might actually,” she replied, her mouth full of food.

Emily couldn’t help but just make random movements. “I’m so full, but it’s all so delicious.”

“Okay,” you said, “Everyone needs to pick a favorite.” 

Emily went first. “That raspberry cupcake.”

“I’ve gotta go with the Twix cookie,” JJ said. Morgan agreed. He’d actually snuck another one when the two of you weren’t looking.

Spencer picked the blueberry cookie. “I’m so full, but I don’t actually care. Can I have another blueberry cookie?” You handed him another one before turning to Hotch and Rossi. 

“That mint cupcake was amazing,” he said. Penelope couldn’t help but smile.

You eyed Hotch, so far, it was Emily and Spencer that had picked yours, and Morgan, JJ and Rossi had picked Penelope’s. Your reputation as a baker was riding on making this a tied competition. “What about you Hotch?”

“I’ve gott go with the lemon bar,” he said, taking a final bite. “So who won?”

Penelope smiled, happy with a tie considering you were the baker. “You fuckers! We tied!” A round of laughter sounded throughout the apartment. “I made the raspberry cupcakes, the blueberry cookies and the lemon bars and I just now realized all of my pics had fruit. And my babe made the coconut bars, the mint cupcakes, and the Twix cookies.”

“You good with a tie?” she asked, kissing you on the cheek as you snarked at her. 

With a fake sigh, you leaned into her and kissed her on the cheek. “Yea, I guess I can share the spotlight with my beautiful girlfriend. If you decide at any point you don’t wanna work for the BAU anymore, you can totally come work with me.”

“Now that we’re not competing anymore, I do wanna try one of those raspberry cupcakes,” she said, leaning over you and grabbing one. She took a bite and closed her eyes. “Oh my god, this is amazing…you win.”

“Right?” Emily exclaimed. “I’m stealing another one to have tonight with a cup of milk.”

“You absolutely need to bake for us more often,” Hotch laughed, reaching for another lemon bar.


End file.
